The present invention relates to a film information communication apparatus, a film information printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an index printer. More particularly, the invention relates to a film information communication apparatus capable of reading photographic printing information from a photographic film in which photographic information is recorded, and transmitting the information to a photographic printing apparatus, or the like.
The invention also relates to a film information printing apparatus for mainly reading film information, such as panorama size necessary for printing, the information being recorded in each layer of a photographic film including a photosensitive emulsion layer and a magnetic recording layer, and printing on a recording paper; a film information printing apparatus for printing mainly a date and other information on a reverse side of a printed and developed paper; and an information processing apparatus for processing the information of the magnetic recording layer.
The invention further relates to an index printer for printing the information recorded in each layer of photographic film including a photosensitive emulsion layer and a magnetic recording layer on a reverse side of index print, or the like.
Recently, along with rapid the spread of cameras capable of taking panorama size, photographs corresponding automated printing machines are in an urgent need. That is, since the film for photographs taken in panorama size differs in the printing method, such as enlargement magnification, from normal print, the handling of such film is different from the film produced in normal print only, and it is necessary to classify by asking the customers if panorama size photographs were taken or not. Customers are, however, not always certain as to whether they have taken pictures in panorama size, and in order to offer accurate development and printing services, all pictures must be initially printed in service size, and thereafter checked to determine if panorama size is included or not.
To save such labor, it is proposed to record, together with pictures, the relevant photographic information, such as panorama size, into the film when taking pictures. As the practical method, an optically readable mark such as bar code, is printed in the film with a picture, or a magnetic recording layer is separately provided in the film. In such information recorded film, it is possible to automate printing completely, like in conventional film with only normal sized prints.
Moreover, when a magnetic recording layer is provided in the film, the quantity of recordable information is notably increased, so that not only the printing information, such as panorama size, but also the date of photographing, shutter speed, iris value, zoom value and other photographic information can be recorded.
However, a specific reading device is required for the information thus recorded in the magnetic recording layer, and with wide distribution of such photographic films, a new printing machine with an information reading function must be purchased besides the conventional printing machine. Such printing machine is expensive, and cannot be purchased readily, and hence, printing must be requested of another shop having the machine, which prevents a quick printing service, for example, to finish in an hour.
Besides, if the information that can be recorded when taking pictures cannot be read, it is not utilized effectively.
On the other hand, in a conventional index printer, a picture taken in the photosensitive emulsion layer of the film is read by an image reading mechanism, and pictures of one film are printed in one or plural sheets to make the index print. At this time, frame number and other information are printed on the surface of the index print together with the pictures.
Recently, a film having a magnetic recording layer has been proposed, and in such magnetic recording layer, not only frame number and print format (normal, panorama, or Hi-Vision size), but also character information, such as place and date of photographing, and photographic information, such as shutter speed, iris value and zoom value, can be recorded. Therefore, when all information is printed on the surface of the index print by a thermal transfer printer, or the like, the number of characters printed on the index print wherein a picture per frame is small and hard to see becomes large, thereby making it more difficult to read.
In view of the above circumstances, it is hence an object of the invention to provide a film information communication apparatus capable of reading the printing information recorded on a photographic film, sending the information to a printing apparatus and various printers, and enhancing the efficiency of picture printing and printing service.
It is another object to provide a film information printing apparatus capable of reading and printing the information necessary for printing such a panorama size and service size, or other information, such as date and photographic condition, desired to be written in the print, the information being preliminarily recorded in a photographic film. It is also an object to provide an information processing apparatus capable of editing the information written in the magnetic recording layer of the film.
It is a further object to provide an index printer capable of printing the information preliminarily recorded on a photographic film on at least the reverse side of an index print.